


Desired Atmosphere

by ishvaria



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main thing - to make a step...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired Atmosphere

***

         Очень знакомый звук и тяжкий вздох в раздевалке привлекают мое внимание. Заглянув, убеждаюсь в своей правоте – Беккер, конечно, кто же еще. Пойдя на поводу у своей природной любознательности и наплевав на хорошие манеры, заглядываю через плечо. Ну, так и знал, маленькая бархатная коробочка, темно-красного цвета, спасибо, хоть не  в форме сердца.

\- Беккер, а это то, что я думаю?

\- Откуда я знаю – что ты думаешь, - в сердцах отзывается тот, с силой захлопывая деревянную дверцу шкафчика.

\- Та-ак, понятно. Судя по тому, что ты над ней уже неделю с лишним вот так вот вздыхаешь – это именно оно…- поглядев на растерянно-загнанное выражение его лица, появившееся почти сразу, как я этот разговор завел, делаю логичный вывод, - а подарить не пробовал? Или надеешься, что Джесс девочка сообразительная и сама все найдет? – кажется, так он и думал… - Понимаешь, друг, в чем загвоздка, - проникновенно начинаю я, присев рядом, - есть такой обычай… мужчина надевает женщине кольцо и обещает вечную любовь, хотя бы на время. Перед этим он ее обычно спрашивает – не против ли она такой глупой церемонии.

\- Да ну тебя, Куинн, с твоими сентенциями! – огорченно отмахивается он от меня.

\- Понимаю, трудно… - в свою очередь тяжко вздыхаю и я, - но не безнадежно. Уже придумал, как или все еще – в процессе?

Судя по вспыхнувшим глазам и реакции «ах, я тебе сейчас такое расскажу – не поверишь» - идеи все-таки есть. Весь обратившись во слух, ободряюще киваю, - Давай, потряси меня…

Чуть задыхаясь от волнения, Беккер начинает в подробностях обрисовывать мизансцену и, чем дальше – тем меньше мне все это нравится. Когда он доходит до свечей, шампанского и десерта, я все-таки прерываю, - Стоп. Не говори, что на этом месте собираешься упасть на колени и озвучить предложение руки и сердца.

\- Ты сам сказал, что так принято, - бурчит он.

\- Нет, я не говорю, что ты не должен, - торопливо исправляюсь я. Кто его знает, он ведь и передумает, от большого усердия-то.

\- Беккер, слушай, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы Джесс заранее обо всем догадалась? – его неуверенный кивок вселяет в меня надежду. – Если мы сделаем все так, как рассказываешь ты, она уже на стадии закусок сообразит, что здесь не просто «ужин на дом». Нет, конечно, плохого в этом ничего нет, у нее будет целый ужин, чтобы как следует подумать – принимать твое предложение или нет. Когда дело до бокалов шампанского дойдет, она уже совершенно точно будет знать, что ответить.

\- Так ведь это – хорошо, - он смотрит вопросительно, - или нет? Что-то я запутался.

\- Женщины – они, как кошки. С кем-то внезапность срабатывает, а кому-то нужно время, терпение и ласка, чтобы привыкла.

\- Ну и что мне тогда делать?!

\- Прежде всего – забыть о всяких клише, - наблюдая напряженную работу мысли на его лице, продолжаю, - мы не будем повторять чью-то удачную или не очень идею классического предложения. Мы изобретем свою. Ведь это – начало для вас и потом, когда пройдет много-много лет, о чем ты хочешь рассказывать своим детям, о том, что повел маму в ресторан, и она там колечком подавилась или о чем-то другом?

\- Придумывать будешь ты? – как-то без особого энтузиазма уточняет он.

\- А тебя в этом плане что-то не устраивает?

\- Пока не знаю…

 

         Сигнал тревоги напоминает нам, что мы вообще-то на работе. Так и не убрав коробочку с кольцом в шкафчик, Беккер сует его в карман, торопясь в главный зал.

\- Джесс, что у нас? – вопрошаю я начальственным тоном, одновременно подмигивая ей. Сегодняшняя смена – за мной, Эбби я отпустил, по объективным причинам, Коннор что-то там у себя в лаборатории шаманит, а Мэтт и Эмили вот уже третий день занимаются каким-то мутным делом за пределами Лондона. В сухом остатке, мы с Беккером.

\- Почему-то сработал биосканер, - она просматривает на мониторах все помещения нашего ЦИА, в режиме реального времени, ничего угрожающего не находя. – В зверинце все спокойно.

\- Может, опять Рекс? – пытаясь перекричать все еще орущую сигнализацию, предполагает Беккер.

\- Нужен Коннор, - отвечает она.

\- Я схожу, - кивает мой наивный и недальновидный стратег, - а вы здесь, пока, разберитесь…

\- Стой, Беккер! – успеваю окликнуть его я, иначе ведь этот кретин уйдет и так все и останется на стадии игры в «ладушки». Взявшись за пуговицу на его рубашке, принимаюсь ее крутить. - Как думаешь, Коннор придет быстрее, если его поторопишь ты или я? Ты лучше здесь побудь, - выделив слово «здесь», делаю ему «большие» глаза. У Беккера взгляд сразу становится загнанным.

\- Прекрати, Куинн, - понизив голос, произносит он, я едва слышу его из-за сирены. – Джессика, да выключи уже эту вопилку, наконец! – срывается она на нее.

\- Дурак, - качаю головой я, - ничего страшного не случилось, а ты ведешь себя, словно беременная мамаша в неадеквате. Я же тебе дело говорю – сейчас самое время! Пока мы там с Коннором систему проверим, включим-выключим…  Давай, Беккер, действуй!

 

 

 

 

***

         Ага, легко сказать – «действуй» и ретироваться, как будто сильно спеша. Джессика запустила проверку системы и сидит, как ни в чем не бывало за мониторами своими.

\- Джесс, ты … прости меня, что накричал, - не зная, с чего начать, просто мнусь рядом.

\- Не извиняйся, я не обиделась, - она легко целует меня в щеку, сосредотачиваясь на изображениях с веб-камер. – Беккер, смотри, - в одном из отсеков медблока струится какой-то сиреневый дым, - думаешь, Аномалия?

\- Пойду, гляну…

\- Я с тобой!

\- С ума сошла! – резко реагирую я, - здесь сиди, тут ты в безопасности.

\- Да? – переспрашивает она, - в последний раз на меня именно тут свалились жуки. Нет уж, самое безопасное место на земле – рядом с тобой. - От ее откровенности я теряю дар речи, брови взлетают вверх, она смеется. – Ну что ты, право слово, я ведь и, правда, так считаю.

\- Это хорошо, - на миг обняв ее, повторяю, - это – просто замечательно! От меня ни на шаг, если только я не прикажу.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр! – с самым серьезным видом соглашается она. Я ловлю себя на невольной улыбке, снова, как в тот самый первый раз, у лифта.

Ее мужество восхищает меня, с самого начала она всегда была храбрее меня. Мысли крутятся в голове, мешая сосредоточиться на деле, я останавливаюсь, пытаясь избавиться от этого раздрая внутри.

\- Беккер, что? – с тревогой разворачивается ко мне моя Дюймовочка, - ты что-то заметил?

\- Тише, Джесс, - на всякий случай говорю я, за руку затягивая ее к себе за спину, - лучше, если первым, все-таки, пойду я.

\- Ох, и правда, - уцепившись за мое плечо, она  шепчет мне на ухо, - мне ужасно стыдно, но ты так выглядишь, когда занят работой, что мне все время хочется тебя обнять, - и, окончательно добивая меня своей откровенностью, договаривает, - и долго-долго целовать…

Представив себе эту заманчивую перспективу во всех красочных подробностях, старательно выдыхаю и, лишь сосчитав до десяти, произношу, - Джессика, подобные разговоры, обычно, приводят к однозначным последствиям… - не давая мне закончить мысль, она все-таки повисает у меня на шее.

\- Надеюсь, что это – именно так, - мои брови непроизвольно взлетают вверх, когда она, мило смущаясь, сообщает, - эти самые последствия – мне хочется испытать их еще много-много раз…

Ну и как  - после такого, речь о женитьбе завести…

 

         В медблоке пусто, как и во всем здании, ночная смена не предусмотрена для персонала, только для дежурных групп быстрого реагирования – ГБР. А сиреневый туман, который Джесс рассмотрела на мониторе, действительно, неторопливо плавает здесь, мягким покрывалом по полу стелясь.

\- Откуда это? – Джессика двигается вдоль неоднородных полос тумана, - Давай попробуем пройти, может, к источнику выйдем. Ты – в одну сторону, а я – в другую.

\- Ну уж нет! – решительно возражаю я, - «Ходить» будем только вместе.

 

\- Беккер, вы в главном зале, надеюсь, -  голос Дэнни в наушнике звучит немного встревожено. – Коннор сейчас систему перезагрузит, если что.

\- Связи не будет, - вступает «виновник», - помещения все еще раз просканируются, в полном объеме.

\- Так что, Беккер, вам лучше где-нибудь тихо присесть и в ближайшие полчаса не высовываться.

\- Дэнни, постой, мы… - ответить не успеваю, потому что Коннор явно нажал кнопку «пуск». Резкие всполохи красного – световая сигнализация биосканера, гаснет вместе с остальным светом. В кромешной темноте рука Джесс находит мою, я сжимаю ее пальцы, - Все хорошо, сейчас свет появится,  и пойдем назад.

\- Биосканирование обычно плохо заканчивается, - вспоминает она свой «печальный» опыт, - давай уйдем из коридора, вдруг сканер здесь что-то найдет.

\- Верно, - перехватив ИМД, который захватил с собой и, в который раз, в кармане коробочку с кольцом нащупав, обнимаю за плечи, поясняя, - чтобы не потерялась в темноте… - она благодарно прижимается ко мне, отчего думать совсем перестает хотеться, а хотеться начинает совсем другого…

Дверь ближайшей из лабораторий отзывается на мой личный код начальника СБ.

\- Очень надеюсь, что здесь изучают вымерших животных, - она смеется, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

\- У нас все животные – вымершие, Беккер.

\- Ты поняла, что я хотел сказать, - хмуро кошусь в ответ.

\- Поняла, - все еще веселится она, - но ты такой смешной…

\- Прямо клоун…

\- Обиделся? – она настойчиво пытается разглядеть мое лицо в темноте.

 Я щекой прижимаюсь к ее ладошке, - ну что ты…

\- Связь пропала, - определяет она по нашим браслетам и наушникам, - Коннор не сказал – надолго?

\- Не сказал, - качаю головой, - думаю, где-то с полчаса. Столько будет работать биосканер.

\- Надеюсь, он его отладил, - опустив голову мне на плечо, Джесс улыбается, я слышу это в ее голосе.

\- Это было бы логично, - господи, о чем мы говорим! – Оставлять разработки Филиппа, после всего, что он сотворил…

\- Коннор всегда восхищался им, - защищает его Джессика, - как профессором Катером, как Стивеном. Я читала их досье, они бы тебе понравились…

\- Мне достаточно того, что они нравятся тебе, - отзываюсь я и, чувствуя прилив какого-то необыкновенного вдохновения, негромко произношу, - Выходи за меня, Джессика… - она поднимает голову, пытаясь в темноте меня разглядеть. Перехватив ее руку, продолжаю, пока запал весь не вышел, - я уверен, у нас все получится и все будет просто замечательно. Мы будем жить вдвоем – у меня или у тебя, какая разница. Мы будем вместе, в конце концов, только это и важно!

\- Почему ты говоришь мне это… - с разбегу остановившись, я молчу, не совсем понимая, как реагировать – это слишком не похоже на  то «да»,  на которое подсознательно я надеюсь.

\- Джессика… - но она будто и не слышит меня, погруженная в ворох мыслей, переживаний и чувств.

\- Все слишком хорошо, так не бывает, – с какой-то особой грустью произносит она, - со мной, я имею ввиду.  Со мной всегда что-нибудь неправильное происходит, ты, наверное, единственное хорошее.

\- Вот видишь, - пытаюсь вернуться в нужное русло, - Джесс?

\- Так почему – сейчас? – продолжает допытываться она. –  После всего, что между нами было, ты вовсе не должен … - она умолкает, подбирая слова,  - понимаешь, Хил, я ничего не ждала… ну, то есть…

Совсем потерявшись в словах, она просто молчит, в темноте я нахожу ее губы, целуя ее, с мягкой настойчивостью повторяю, - стань моей женой, Джессика. Я говорю это вовсе не потому, что чувствую потребность, - тоже остановившись, чтобы слова подобрать, улыбаюсь, - вернуть тебе иллюзии… Просто – я больше не боюсь тебе этого сказать…

 

 

 

***

         Ну, прямо – Оскар моему Хелу за исполнение, это же надо так завернуть… Коннор, чувствуется, тоже «заценил» и явно мотает на ус.

\- Давай-давай, запоминай, тебе тоже скоро пригодится. – Он вздрагивает, словно курица на морозе.

\- С чего бы это? У нас с Эбби все замечательно…

\- Да кто бы сомневался-то? – переключив внимание с очень увлеченных другу другом свеже-помолвленных Беккера и Джесс, поднимаю взгляд на Коннора, - Эбби так и светится от осознания того, что ребенок родится через пару месяцев, а папа с мамой «просто живут вместе».

\- Ребенку-то это вообще по барабану, - бурчит Коннор, ох, похоже, я больную точку задел. Видать, спор этот у них с Эбби не один день идет.

\- Коннор, вот скажи, ты своих родителей любишь? – проникновенным тоном начинаю я, но он перебивает.

\- Дэнни, не приплетай сюда еще и моих родителей. У нас все – иначе было, поэтому…

\- Почему же ты Эбби-то отказываешь в этом праве? – поняв, что я не отстану, он в сердцах заявляет, - Да это не я – не хочу! Это Эбби!

Вот оно как… Да, здесь труднее все будет – Эбби у нас человек малосговорчивый… А Коннора, похоже, прорвало.

\- Я ей кольцо уже сто лет назад купил, все думал вот-вот… а потом то одно, то другое, - он вытягивает из-под толстовки шнурок с кольцом на нем.

\- Ты его так при себе и носишь? – уточняю я размеры катастрофы.

\- Да, лет шесть уже, - удрученно сообщает он, - еще когда Стивен был… ну, ты понимаешь…

\- Я понимаю, что твоя девушка месяца через два должна родить, а ты за все эти, сколько – пять? лет  не сумел сделать ей предложение так, чтобы она согласилась! - Тот бубнит нечто невразумительное,  и я начинаю приставать с расспросами. - Так, ты ей цветы дарил?

\- Нет…

\- А серенады пел? – его пропорционально-возрастающее удивление превращает мои вопросы в пустое времяпрепровождение. – Понятно… Ну, хоть в любви-то пару раз признавался?

\- Кажется… - без особой уверенности кивает Коннор.

\- Чего-то я сейчас не понял – тебе кажется, что ты признавался Эбби в любви, - тот энергично кивает, - и – это как?

\- Ну … - взлохматив волосы на затылке, видимо, для улучшения мыслительного процесса, он пускается в длинные и пространные объяснения про чудовищ из Аномалии, как Эбби чуть не съели, и он едва удержал ее от падения со скалы. – Это еще до тебя было… вот там я ей и сказал …

\- А потом, когда все утряслось, повторил, да? – уточняю я, предвидя роскошный сопливый эпизод из серии «про любовь».

\- Не совсем, - Коннор активно отводит взгляд, все пытаясь руки занять, - я стоял и заикался, а она меня поцеловала… Вот тогда, наверное, мы и стали парой.

\- А, учитывая, что и жили вы вместе … - додумываю остальное я.

\- Нет! Ничего такого, я тогда с другой вообще девушкой встречался и в тот вечер ужинать ушел…

\- Ну ты и кретин, Коннор! – выношу вердикт и пытаюсь представить масштабы грядущего поля деятельности. – Удивительно, как вообще тебе удалось…

\- У нее просто других вариантов не было, - отшучивается, впрочем, достаточно уныло он, - мы же год наедине провели…

\- Понятно, - закрываю я дискуссию, - ты давай, выключи все наши спецэффекты, а то, того и гляди, наши жених с невестой заскучают. Эй, Беккер, ты там живой еще? – включаю комлинк и слышу в ответ неразборчивое нечто,  будто кто-то зарыл ему рот ладошкой, и звонкий голос Джесс.

\- Дэнни, ты собираешься нас отсюда выпускать? Коннор, открой немедленно дверь или я все расскажу Эбби.

\- Эбби нет, - легкомысленно отзывается тот, - но двери я вам открою…

\- Молодец, Коннор, здорово ты с туманом придумал, - у Беккера, наконец, прорезается голос, - а как ты получил такой идеальный сиреневый цвет?

\- Это сложный процесс, - все-таки ведется наш супер-умник, - там замешаны в определенных пропорциях химические вещества …

\- Очень интересно, Коннор, продолжай, - мне все меньше нравится внезапный интерес Беккера к науке.

\- Коннор, запри-ка дверь на ручной ключ, - предусмотрительно прошу я и оказываюсь прав – Беккер с той стороны несколько раз проводит браслетом над автозамком. – Да, дорогой, как я тебя понимаю…

\- Дэнни, открой, я тебе только спасибо скажу и в оружейку пойду…

\- А давай ты мне свое «спасибо» по почте вышлешь, идет?

\- Дэнни, - переходя с легкомысленного тона, произносит он, - ну, правда, я серьезно. Открой.

\- Ладно, Беккер, ладно. Обещай, что бить будешь не больно и быстро.

\- Дэнни! – стоит мне открыть, как он обнимает меня, словно давно потерянного родственника, - ты не представляешь…

\- Очень даже представляю, - освобождаюсь я, - и вообще, прекрати эти восторги, все сделал ты сам. А нужную атмосферу создать – не такая уж и проблема… - и кивнув Коннору, замечаю, - а ты давай, Ромео, тетрадку доставай, записывать будешь …

 

         Я слышу их в комлинках, но не хочется вмешиваться, потому что все это очень мило. Дэнни Куинн – я не встречала еще человека отзывчивее и добрее, чем он. И разве я могу рассказать, что их комлинки были включены еще тогда, в раздевалке…

Нет уж, пусть все останется, как есть. Мужчинам вообще никчему знать все – о чем догадываемся или подозреваем мы. Пусть считают, что они – самые-самые на свете… по большому счету, так ведь оно и есть… Дэнни, в итоге прав, главное – сделать  шаг, чтобы кто-то сделал его и навстречу тебе…


End file.
